Loveless
by TsukishiroHime
Summary: Amu dan Ikuto adalah sahabat dekat. Mereka selalu saja bersama. Ikuto selalu mendukung masalah percintaan Amu. Tapi anehnya, semua orang yang Amu suka selalu saja menghilang tanpa jejak.


**Disclaimer: **Peach Pit sensei

**Warning**: Jangan terkejut =="

* * *

Moshi Moshi ! Cerita ini cuma cerita iseng-isengan.. Maklum, orang kurang kerjaan ..

Ya udah ! Happy Reading !

Amu dan Ikuto adalah sahabat dekat. Mereka selalu saja bersama. Ikuto selalu mendukung masalah percintaan Amu. Tapi anehnya, semua orang yang Amu suka selalu saja menghilang tanpa jejak.

Suatu hari, Ikuto sedang duduk-duduk di kursi taman

"Ikuto !" Amu memanggil nama Ikuto dari kejauhan.. "Amu !"

"Ada apa?" tanya singkat Ikuto

"Ummnn.. Umnn.. Kau tahu tidak, aku.. Aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku kepada Tadase.. Dan ia menerimaku" Kedua pipi Amu menjadi merah seperti buah tomat. Manis sekali ! Ikuto tertegun..

"Haha.. Bagus dong !" Komentar Ikuto..

"Dan kau tahu, Ikuto ! Aku juga akan kencan dengannya minggu ini" Amu duduk di sebelah Ikuto.. "Biar aku tebak, kau pasti mau membeli baju baru untuk kencan dengannya" Ikuto duduk santai sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di tangannya..

"Hehehe.." Amu hanya cengar-cengir.. "Tapi.. Semua ini berkat kau ! Jika tidak ada kau, aku tidak mungkin bisa berani mengakuinya !" memang, Ikuto dan Tadase berteman baik. Dan Ikuto yang membantu Amu .

"Yah ! Bagaimana sebagai gantinya kau mentraktirku?" ucap Ikuto. "Baiklah.. Aku akan mentraktirmu apa saja yang kamu mau !" Balas Amu.. Mereka berduapun saling berbagi senyum.. Mereka segera pergi mencari rumah makan. Setelah makan, Ikuto dan Amu berpisah.

"Kuharap.. Tadase tidak akan meninggalkanku seperti yang lainnya. Menghilang begitu saja" Guman pelan Amu

* * *

Hari minggu ! Ini adalah hari yang ditunggu Amu.. Iapun segera pergi menuju stasiun Shibuya

"Tadase-kun !" Panggil Amu ketika melihat Tadase.. "Amu-chan !"

"Oh ya ! Tadase-kun.. Kita mau kemana?" tanya Amu antusias

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat akuarium" jawab Tadase. Amu mengagguk dan merekapun pergi bergandengan tangan..

Di tempat akuarium, mereka meliha-lihat banyak ikan. Menyenangkan sekali ! Tapi, tiba-tiba saja terlihat seorang gadis berambut panjang diikat 2.

"Eh? Utau?" Amu terkejut melihat teman smpnya, Utau. "Amu.. Apa kabar?" Sapa Utau ramah.. "Aku baik.. Bagaimana denganmu, Utau?" "Baik juga"

"Ehh.. Lupa ! Dia ini Hotori Tadase, pacarku" Amu memperkenalkan Tadase sebagai pacarnya kepada Utau.. "Tadase.. Ini Hoshina Utau, teman sekolahku waktu SMP dan sahabat terbaikku"

"Salam kenal, Hotori-san" "Salam kenal juga, Hoshina-san" Setelah acara perkenalan.. Mereka akhirnya jalan-jalan bersama. Tak terasa hari telah sore, merekapun kembali ke rumah masing-masing..

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian~Di taman

"Ikuto !" terdengar suara memanggil nama Ikuto. Tapi kali ini bukan Amu, melainkan Tadase

"Ada apa?" tanya singkat Ikuto

"Kau tahu tidak.. Aku sedang menyukai seseorang" ucapan Tadase membuat Ikuto terbelalak

"Maksudmu? Bukankah kau berpacaran dengan Amu"

"Ya.. Memang.. Tapi, saat kencan denganya aku bertemu seseorang gadis yang ternyata temannya Amu.. Dia manis sekali ! Aku sudah berteman dengannya beberapa hari ini.. Saling bertukar nomor telefon, saling mengirim pesan, menelfon, ketemuan. Dan kelihatannya dia juga menyukaiku." jelas Tadase..

"Jadi, kau menipu Amu ?" nada suara Ikuto terdengar kesal.. "Mungkin.." guman pelan Tadase.. Ikuto menidurkan diri di rumput yang tenang.. "Oh.." balas Ikuto singkat

"Sudah ya.. Aku ada janji dengannya.. Hari ini akan kunyatakan perasaanku kepadanya" Tadasepun kemudian pergi..

* * *

Esok harinya..

Hari ini, Ikuto berkunjung ke rumah Tadase

"Jadi, bagaimana.. Apa dia menerimamu?" tanya Ikuto

"Ya.." jawab Tadase..

"Bagaimana dengan.. Amu?" Ikuto bertanya dengan wajah serius

"Entahlah.. Aku belum memberitahunya" Tadase meminum jus jeruk di mejanya..

"Kau mau seperti ini terus?"

"Aku tak tahu.. Kita lihat saja nanti !"

Hari minggu, Amu sedang pergi membeli bahan makanan. Tiba-tiba saja dia melihat Tadase..

"Tada-" baru saja Amu mau memanggilnya, terlihat seorang gadis bersamanya. Gadis yang dikenal Amu, yaitu Utau..

"U.. Utau ! Ke-kenapa? Tadase ?" Amu terkejut sekaligus hancur berkeping-keping melihat Tadase bersama Utau.. Melihat itu, Amu pergi dengan air mata mengalir..

* * *

Hari-hari berlalu setelah kejadian Amu melihat Ikuto dan Utau, Ikuto merasa khawatir karena Amu tidak hadir di sekolah, Amu juga tidak membalas pesan ikuto dan mengangkat telepon Ikuto. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Amu menelfon Ikuto

"_Halo Ikuto"_

"_Amu.. Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telfonku.. dan membalas pesanku?"_

"_Maafkan aku.. Maaf" _Amu terdengar serak karena mau menangis

"_Amu.. Ada apa denganmu?"_

"_Ti-tidak apa-apa.. Tapi.. Ikuto.. Rasanya aku ingin mengakhiri hidup"_

"_Hi-hidup ? Maksudmu apa?"_

"_Tadase.. Tadase menghianatiku.."_

"_Tadase?"_

"_Setiap laki-laki yang didekatku selalu saja menghilang.. Tak ada seorangpun mau denganku.. Begitupun Tadase.. Jika seperti ini, lebih baik aku mati.. Sampai jumpa, Ikuto"_

"_Mati? Tunggu dulu" _"Titt—" telefon terputus. Ikuto semakin bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Tunggu dulu.. Tadi ada suara ombak.. Apa dia ada dipantai?" kemudian Ikuto segera pergi menuju pantai

Ketika sampai di pantai, ia melihat Amu berdiri di pinggir jurang. Jika ia melompat, ia bisa terjatuh di tumpukan batu yang besar.. "Amu !" percuma, Amu sudah jatuh sebelum ia mendengar Ikuto. Ia sempat membalikan kepalanya menoleh ke arah Ikuto. Tapi, semuanya sudah terlambat.

"AMU !" Teriak Ikuto histeris

* * *

Amu's POV

Berlahan-lahan kubuka mataku.. Apa aku ada di surga? Atau di neraka? Tapi, apa yang kulihat itu adalah Ikuto.. "Ikuto !" ucapku pelan

"Amu.. Kau sudah sadar.. Syukurlah" terlihat senyum mengembang di wajah Ikuto.

"Aku.. Selamat?" aku tak percaya bahwa aku bisa selamat. "Bodoh ! Jangan lakukan hal seperti itu lagi !"

Aku hanya terdiam.. Kurasakan kram yang luar biasa di kaki kananku..

"Kenapa kakiku?" ketika kutanyakan soal kakiku kepada Ikuto, wajahnya menjadi pucat. Tak ada jawaban yang kudapat dari Ikuto.. Segera kubangunkan tubuhku menjadi posisi duduk. Kuraba kakiku. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika kurasa tak ada kaki kananku.

"Ka-kakiku? Kaki? Kaki kananku tidak ada ?" Tiba-tiba saja aku menangis. Ikuto memelukku. Aku menangis sepuasnya di dada Ikuto. "Maaf ! Aku tak bisa melindungimu !" Ucap Ikuto

Normal POV

Ikuto pulang dengan perasaan sedih.

"Selamat datang, Nii-sama" terdengar suara gadis menyambut Ikuto. "Utau?" ya ! Dia adalah Utau, sahabat Amu. "Bagaimana keadaan Amu?" Tanya Utau

"Dia baik-baik saja ! Masih sedikit shock karena kakinya di amputasi" Jawab Ikuto lesu

"Maafkan aku !" ucap Utau.. "Kalau saja dia tidak melihatku dengan Tadase.. Amu tidak akan.."

"Tidak ! Ini bukan salahmu.. Ini salah laki-laki tak tau diri itu !" tatapan Ikuto menjadi penuh dendam

"Apa.. Yang akan Nii-sama lakukan?" Utau menjadi ragu. Ikuto terdiam sejenak. "Aku ingin dia enyah dari kehidupan Amu !"

* * *

Sudah beberapa hari Amu berdiam diri di rumah sakit. Perasaannya menjadi kacau. Ia tak mati, melainkan kehilangan kakinya. Mungkin ini adalah hukuman Tuhan karena mencoba bunuh diri !

Di pagi hari, Amu berjalan-jalan di taman rumah sakit menggunakan kursi roda

"Amu.." suara yang didengar Amu ini bukan dari Ikuto. Melainkan Tadase. Amu terkejut dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Amu hanya terdiam saja.

"Amu.. Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Aku dengar kakimu di amputasi" masih tak ada jawaban lagi dari Amu..

"Amu?"

"Kenapa? Dengan begini, kau pasti menjauhiku, kan! Kau akan menjauhiku, kan?" Air mata mulai mengalir di pipi Amu.

"Bukan begitu maksudku" Ucap pelan tadase..

"Bohong ! Kau.. Kau menghianatiku.. Kau.. dan Utau.. Khh !" air mata Amu semakin deras.

Mendengar itu, Tadase terdiam sejenak.. "Dengarkan dulu. Ini salah paham.. ini-"

"Berhenti ! Aku tak mau mendengar apapun lagi !" Amu menutup telinganya dengan kedua tanganya.

Tiba-tiba datang Ikuto mendekati mereka.

"Amu !" Ucap Ikuto pelan. "Ikuto.. Bawa aku kembali ke kamar" suara serak Amu membuat Ikuto terdiam sejenak.. "Baiklah.." sebelum pergi, Ikuto menatap Tadase dengan pandangan sinis. Pandangan itu membuat Tadase bergetar

Setelah membawa Amu ke kamar rawatnya kembali. Ikuto keluar bertemu dengan Tadase.

"Ikut aku !" perintah Ikuto. Tadase menurutinya. Dan Ikuto membawanya kerumahnya. Atau lebih tepat di bagian ruang bawah tanah.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Tadase ragu. Ikuto tersenyum menyeringai.. Dan tiba-tiba memukul bagian belakang Tadase sehingga ia terjatuh.

"Kau tidak bisa lari kemana-mana lagi" ucap Ikuto.

"Kau sudah membuat Amu menderita !" Ikuto mendekati Tadase.

"Nii-sama !" Utau datang membawa pisau. "U-utau !" Tadase terkejut dengan kehadiran Utau. Utau memberikan pisaunya kepada Ikuto.

"Tadase.. Asal kau tahu, ya ! Utau adalah adikku. Dan aku sengaja menyuruhnya untuk mendekatimu. Bukan hanya kau.. Tapi, semua laki-laki yang mendekati Amu" Ikuto mengangkat dagu Tadase dengan pisau sehingga terlihat darah keluar dari kulit Tadase. Mendengar itu, Tadase melirik ke Utau yang melihatnya dengan pandangan dingin. Berbeda dari Utau yang biasa di kenal Tadase, Utau yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin.

"Maaf.. Tadase ! Kau sudah membuat sahabatku menderita" Ucap pelan Utau..

"Khh ! Hahahaha ! Ternyata kau sama saja ! Sama seperti laki-laki lain! Menghianati Amu ! Padahal aku berbaik hati memeberimu kesempatan ! Begitu melihat Utau, semua laki-laki menghianati Amu !" Ikuto menendang Tadase berkali-kali..

"Karena kau ! Karena kau ! Amu kehilangan kakinya ! Seharusnya kau yang kehilangan kakimu" Ikuto menginjak kaki kanan Tadase.. "Arhgg !"

"Sakit, bukan? Tapi rasa sakit ini tidak lebih dari rasa sakit yang dirasa Amu".. "Aku sudah pernah melakukan hal ini… Laki-laki yang sama tidak tau diri seperti kau ! Demi menjauhkannya dari Amu, aku mengenyakan mereka dari dunia ini"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Tadase sudah kehilangan tenaganya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau bilang ! Sudah jelas, bukan? Aku MENCINTAI AMU ! LEBIH DARI APAPUN! DARI SIAPAPUN!" Ikuto meninju Tadase.

"Amu ! Kau membuat dia cacat ! Amu ku tercinta ! Dia menderita karenamu ! Aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu !" Pisau diayunkan oleh Ikuto. Untungnya, meleset dari Tadase.

"Amu milikku sepenuhnya ! Laki-laki yang dekat denganya akan kulenyapkan !"

"Amu ! Amu ! Amu ! Aku mencintaimu, Amu ! Amu ! Akan kulenyapkan orang yang membuatmu menderita" Ikuto sudah terlihat tidak waras #digampar fansnya ikuto

"Sampai jumpa, Tadase !" Akhirnya, Ikuto menusukan pisau tepat diperut Tadase. Inilah akhir hidup Tadase.. Ikuto tertunduk. Utau yang melihatnya terdiam sejenak lalu bertanya "Apa Nii-sama tidak apa-apa?"

Ikuto berlahan-lahan tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.. "hahaha.. haha.. HAHAHAHAH.. AMU ! Dengan begini, hanya aku yang akan selalu disisimu ! Kau tidak akan pernah menderita lagi ! HAHAHAHA !" Ikuto tertawa puas.. Ia puas ! Orang yang dibencinya sudah tidak ada di dunia ini !

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, kehidupan Ikuto berjalan dengan nomal layaknya tidak pernah ada kejadian seperti itu ! Yang berbeda hanyalah Amu.. Kini, ia tidak mau bersekolah lagi.. Orang tuanya yang sudah lama meninggalkan Amu sendiri tidak kunjung pulan sehingga Amu tinggal di rumah Ikuto bersama Utau. Utau juga menjelaskan bahwa tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Tadase.. Tentang pembunuhan Tadase, hanya Ikuto dan Utau yang mengetahuinya.

"Amu.. Aku pulang" ucap Ikuto ketika masuk ke kamar Amu. Amu sedang duduk termenung di kursi rodanya sambil melihat pemandangan lewat balkon. "Ikuto.. Selamat datang " wajah Amu masih terlihat murung. Ikuto mendekati Amu berlahan-lahan

"Ikuto.. Aku yang tidak sempurna ini.. Pasti tidak memiliki masa depan.. Dan tak akan ada orang menyayangi aku lagi !" ucap pelan Amu. Tiba-tiba saja Ikuto melingkari tanganya di leher Amu dari belakang.. "Ikuto ?"

"Kau punya masa depan.. Aku ada disini.. Aku menyayangimu.. Hanya aku yang mencintaimu.. Makanya, lihatlah hanya padaku saja ! Cintailah aku seorang ! Karena kau tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi selain aku" bisik Ikuto di telinga Amu. Tangan Amu bergetar mendengar kata-kata Ikuto..

"Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa?" Amu tertunduk.. "Ya.. Hanya aku yang kau punya ! Tak ada lagi ! Semua orang menghianatimu !"

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Amu..

Ikuto semakin mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Amu.. "Tetaplah berada disisiku selamanya, jangan pernah menghianatiku, dengarkanlah hanya padaku saja, lakukan semua yang kuperintahkan kepadamu dan jangan pernah mendengarkan orang lain selain aku"

"Baik ! Aku akan selalu mendengarkanmu" Tatapan Amu kosong, wajahnya tak menunjukan ekspreksi apapun. Ikuto tersenyum puas karena ia akhirnya memiliki Amu sepenuhnya.

"Bagus.." Ikuto membelai rambut Amu halus.

"_Dengan begini ! Kau tak akan bisa pergi dariku"_

Bersambung/tamat

Hwaaaaa ! IKUTO JADI YANDERE ! Heehehehehehe.. Jangan marah ya, fans Ikuto !

Awalnya sih, maunya Amu jadi yandere ! Tapi ngak mau aahh !

Review please + kritik dan saran ^^

Masalah dilanjutin atau tidak, masih sy pikirkan !


End file.
